Is Three a Crowd?
by am who i am
Summary: Ethan loves two people. Those people like him back but someone else as well. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Thoughts

Chapter one: Thoughts

Ethan's thoughts:

I don't know. I love Benny. But seeing Rory today I thought I felt the spark I get when I see Benny. No one knows that I like Benny. But now I don't know. Rory walked pass me and I noticed his smile. It was a smile meaning I know. It was meant for me. What did he know?

Rory's thoughts:

I have seen Ethan look at me and Benny all day. I realized he liked one of us. Wait! What if he liked both of us? I walked by him and smiled at him. I had one of my know it all smiles. It was to make him come up to me and tell me who he likes or at least task me what I knew so I could tell him I know who he likes. I went to class and seen Benny. I wonder if he noticed it. Did he know Ethan liked him or me? If he did he didn't show it.

Benny's thoughts:

I was going to tell Ethan that I like him till I saw Rory. He looked different. He seemed to take Ethan's mind away. I would be lying if I said he didn't take my gaze from Ethan. Did we both like Rory? I thought I loved Ethan till today. He walked in class. I didn't look at him trying to not think of him. I couldn't stop thinking of that dorky boy. Do I love Rory now?

Ethan's thoughts:

I gathered my thoughts and headed to class. Both Benny and Rory are in my class. As I walked in I saw both of them look at me and couldn't help but at smiling at them both. All through class I could tell both of them staring at me. After class I went to my locker which was next to Benny's. That was the last class of the day so when I put my stuff up I went out of the school and walk home. On the way there I felt someone following me. When I turned around I seen Benny. His house is this way so I just kept walking. I felt him staring at me all the way home. When I got home I heard a noise in my room. I walked slowly up and opened my door. When I did I seen Rory just standing there looking at his phone. He didn't know I was there till I seen his phone. It had the baby picture that the evil Sarah sent to everyone. When he realized I was there he closed his phone and ran out of the room.

Rory's thoughts:

I went to his house to talk to him about how I felt. I didn't notice him in the room till he gasped at the picture on my phone. I closed it and ran. I ran till I didn't even know where I was. I was so embarrassed now. I did like him but I didn't mean for him to see me with the picture. Plus I also like Benny. What if he told Benny? Then Benny will never think or know I like him too. I will tell them both how I feel tomorrow.

Ethan's thoughts:

Now I know I like both Benny and Rory. I also know Rory likes me. I hope Benny likes me. I'll tell them both how I feel tomorrow.

Benny's thoughts:

I loved Ethan. I liked Rory. I can't choose them both. Can I? I'll tell them how I feel then ask them how they feel tomorrow.

Everyone's thought:

I will tell them tomorrow.


	2. Staying a Night

Chapter two: I Love You

Ethan's point of view:

I walked into school and saw Benny. I walked up to him and said "Benny I need to talk to you." He said "I need to talk to you to." We went to a bathroom. I was so nervous. I spoke first "Benny. I need you to know. I like you more than friends. I also need you to know I also like Rory more than friends. So there."

Benny's point of view:

When Ethan told me exactly what I was about to tell him he caught me off guard. I couldn't talk. He spoke again. "That look tells me you don't like what I said." He started to walk away when I grabbed his arm and pulled him into a kiss. When we pulled apart I said "You told me what I was going to tell you." I pulled him back into another kiss. When we pulled apart we noticed Rory right there in the door way.

Rory's point of view:

I walked into the bathroom to see if Benny or Ethan was in there. When I walked in I seen Ethan and Benny kissing. They looked up and seen me. I went to walk out but Benny used a locking spell to lock the door. Benny said "Rory. This isn't what it looks like." I look at Ethan and seen him starting to cry. Then he said "Rory. We love each other. We also love you." When he said those last words I started to cry. Knowing they loved me like I loved them just made it too much to handle. Then after a while I said "So who is going to date who?" They looked at each other then at me and smiled. Benny spoke first "Why can't we all share each other? I won't mind." Ethan then spoke "I won't mind ether. Will you Rory?" I thought about it for a second and finally said "I don't think I would mind if I get both of you."

Benny's point of view:

Now Ethan, Rory, and I are dating each other. All three of us were at Ethan's house after school. Ethan's parents were out on a little weekend vacation while Jane was at a friend's house. I was coddled next to Ethan's right side while Rory was on the left. We were watching a movie till Ethan asked "Who wants something to eat?" "Me." Rory said. I just nodded my head and said "I do but I'll get it. You just stay here." Even though I said it he got up with me and we both went in the kitchen. While we were in the kitchen Rory came in and hugged us both and said "Can I help?" We both just looked at him and shook our head no. He put on his pouting face then Ethan kissed him and said "We are almost done. You can help set the table though. Before we knew it Rory with his vampire speed to set the table. Then he was right there behind me. When Ethan and I got done I fixed all the plates and we all set down. Then Rory said "We are like a big happy family." We just smiled and ate. When we got done it was late. Rory looked outside and sighed. I looked at him and then at Ethan. Ethan knew what I was thinking. Rory was to go home now. Ethan and I both didn't want him to. Ethan finally said "Rory. We both love you. So will you stay with us tonight?" That made Rory smile so hard I thought his face would explode. He hugged us and said "Thanks. This is the first time you have asked me to stay a night." Then we went up to Ethan's room.

Rory's point of view:

Ethan asked me to stay a night. I loved them so much. We went up to Ethan's room. I asked "Where will I sleep?" Then Benny said "I know." He said some spell and Ethan's bed turned to a king sized bed. "That way we all can sleep together." Benny said. Ethan just lied down and I got on his left side while Benny took his right again. When we were all snuggled together Ethan said "Do you guys actually love me and each other." We both nodded our heads and looked at him confused. "OK then can we do it. I love you and I want to know you will love me forever." He said. Benny spoke before me "Maybe tomorrow. I'm too tired to tonight." I just nodded in agreement. Ethan smiled and we all fell asleep.


	3. I Will Love You Forever

Chapter three: I will love you forever

Ethan's point of view:

I woke up with Rory on top of me. Benny was still at my side. I laughed when I felt Rory's member getting exited. Benny woke up to my laugh. He put on a sad face when he saw Rory and said "Hey! No fair. I wanted to be first." I looked at him and then Rory woke up. He looked at me then blushed. He went to get up but I pulled him back in. I also pulled Benny closer. "Are you two ready to prove you love my forever." They look at each other and smiled. They looked at me and nodded.

Third person point of view:

Rory got up and Benny quickly took his place on Ethan. Benny and Ethan started to kiss. Rory kissed the back of Benny's neck. Benny let out a small moan. Ethan flipped the position to where both Rory and Benny were under him. He put his hands on both of the boys' shirts and started to pull up. The boys together grabbed Ethan's shirt and pulled up. Ethan's was off first. Then Rory's and Benny's. They just kept rubbing up on each other. Then Rory and Benny flipped Ethan on his back and both boys grabbed one side of his pants and pulled them off. Ethan's 10in pole stood straight up. "You seem to like us." Rory said. "No. I love you." Ethan answered back. Benny just took the pole in his hand and started to stoke Ethan making him moan low soft moans. Rory took his chance and put his mouth around the head while Benny kept stroking it. Ethan let out a very loud moan. All he could say was "Dam Rory. Dam Benny." They both started to go faster and faster. Ethan's moans kept increasing. He said "Rory. I'm going…" His words were stopped when he fill Rory's mouth with Ethan's white juice. Benny kissed Rory and took some of the liquid from Rory's mouth. Ethan sat up to be pushed down by the blond vampire who had his and Benny's pant off. Ethan gasped at Rory's 12 in stick and Benny's 11 in one. Rory put Benny on the bed and place himself on top of him. He eased himself down onto Benny. He hissed in both pain and pleasure. Ethan got up and kissed Rory. Rory felt all of his pain go away and just plunged all the way down making bot Benny and him moans each other's name. Ethan then got on Rory and just pushed all 12 inches in him. They started to find the best way to do that position. Finally they were moaning and screaming each other's name. Finally Rory felt Benny explode in him and he threw Ethan back on his back and continued till he came. They laid back and just relaxed.

Ethan's point of view:

I already knew it but that just made it true. We love each other. "I will love you forever." I said to both of the boys. They just smiled and kissed me at the same time.


	4. Jealousy

Chapter four: Jealousy

Ethan's point of view:

The next day Benny, Rory, and I were in gym. We were playing dodge ball. Some jerk pushed me into a wall and it felt like my arm broke. I went to the locker room and checked my arm. It was just bruised. Benny walked in and asked "How much does it hurt?" He went to touch it. When his skin touched mine I went into a vision.

Vision:

I was at my house. I heard a loud smash in my bedroom. I ran to my room. When I opened the door I seen Benny against the wall pinned by Rory. I put my arms in between them and Rory backed off. Then I put myself in front of them. I was about to ask something till I heard Benny recite a spell and Rory flew back. I turned around and slapped him.

Back to reality:

I seen Benny looking at me with a weird look. I went to the bench to change my shoes when Benny came up to me and started rubbing my back. He kissed my bruised spot. He started going up to my neck. Then we heard the door open and when we looked there was no one there. The rest of the day we haven't seen Rory. Even in the classes we had together. After school we went over to his house.

Rory's point of view:

I went to check on Ethan. When I got to the locker room I seen Benny kissing Ethan's neck. I felt mad because I wasn't there to touch Ethan. I felt jealous because I knew if Ethan had to choose between me and Benny he would chose Benny. I ran home. I locked myself in my room. I loved Ethan and Benny but I knew that if either of them had to choose they would never choose me. I heard a knock on the door. I went to open but froze in place when I heard Ethan's voice come from the other side. "Rory. Your mother said you were in here and she wanted us to tell you she would be right back." I knew he meant Benny when he said we. I opened the door and they both walked in and hugged me. Ethan kissed me. Then we just went over to his house.

Benny's point of view:

After Rory wasn't in our class Ethan got really worried and nearly cried. I felt jealous. Rory always tries to get Ethan to let him go over to his house, let him be alone with him, and probably even tried to bite him. I know if Rory wanted to he could easily use his strength and looks to take Ethan from me. I loved them both but I know if Rory had to choose he would choose Ethan and he would take him from me. When I seen that Rory wasn't in class I wanted to take Ethan home and have him to myself. When Ethan said "We should go check on Rory." I felt that he was coming closer to choosing him.

Ethan's point of view:

I felt Benny and Rory growing apart so I thought I would try to bring them together again. I would leave them alone but not too long so my vision wouldn't come true. When we got to my house I made them sit next to each other on the couch. I sat in the kitchen for a while trying to think of ways to get them closer. When I went back in the living room they were snuggled together and kissing. Then they seen me and I sat down next to Rory.

Benny's point of view:

I knew it. Me and Rory weren't saying anything till he snuggled next to me then somehow we ended up kissing. Then when Ethan came back he sat next to Rory and not me. I felt so jealous.

Rory's point of view:

I loved Benny too so I snuggled up to him and we made out till Ethan came back in and we finished watching the movie.


	5. The Picture

Chapter five: The Picture

Third person point of view:

Ethan, Benny, and Rory were over at Rory's. "Why are we over here?" Benny asked in a pissed off tone. "I told you. Rory and I thought it would be better if we didn't spend every second at my house." Ethan answered back with a polite tone. Rory was in his room getting something he said was very important. Benny got impatience and said "I'm going to go check on him." He left the room and went to Rory's room. He opened the door to see Rory looking in the closet for whatever he said he was looking for. He looked up when he saw me and jumped back. "What is taking so long?" Benny said a little to mad. Rory backed some more but then took steps forward and got in Benny's face. "Why so you and him can go to his house. You know I can't leave yet. You want him all to yourself don't you." That made Benny back up and just look at him. Then Rory went back to the closet and pulled out a small box and handed it to Benny and he said "There. Now you can go." He pushed Benny out of the room and they both went back to Ethan. "Found it." Rory said in his normal happy tone. Ethan was handed the box and they opened it. There were a lot of pictures. Each one of Benny and Ethan. Then they got to the only one with Rory with them. "Rory why are you only in this one?" Ethan asked in a confused voice. Rory looked up trying to hold back tears. "That is the only picture of me and you two." He looked away. "Now you can't have another one because you a vampire." Benny said with the saddest look he has ever had. "Yea so score one for you." Rory said getting up. "You know the way out." He said before running to his room and looking the door.

Ethan's point of view:

Rory was acting weird. Me and Benny went back home. Benny went to his house and I went to mine. The next day Rory and Benny wouldn't talk to each other. It felt even worse than before. I still had the picture of all of us. I looked at it again. Benny walked up to me with his normal smile till he saw Rory walk past me. I Felt myself grab Rory and Benny and pulled them to an empty classroom. "Why are you two mad at each other?" They look at each other and shook their heads. They went towards the door. I blocked it. "Tell me or we are all over." I said. They looked at each other. "Choose. Me or Rory?" Benny said starting to cry. I closed my eyes and said "If I have to choose then I choose no one. You two can stay together but I'm not going to choose from you two." I felt them and look at me. They both came up to me and hugged me. I hugged back. I heard them both say "We both choose you." I can't help but think that the picture made everything happen the way it did. I wonder if it causes their fight from my vision. I wish that wasn't the only picture of us three.


	6. A Vision Come True

Chapter six: A Vision Come True

Ethan's point of view:

It's Friday and I was walking home. I heard two people running up to me arguing with each other. When I turned around He saw Rory and Benny. They all went to my house. I sat on my couch to be smashed by Benny on my right and Rory on my left. We sat there just pushing into each other as much as we could. After thirty minutes Rory asked "Do you have any beer?" I looked at him confused, but got up and got one of my dad's beers from his hidden stash. I gave it to him then me and Benny both got some. Next thing I knew I was waking up in my bed. I looked over to see Benny and Rory asleep cuddling with each other. I got up and went to the kitchen. I was looking for something to eat. After that I sat down on the couch in the living room. After about twenty minutes I heard a loud smash coming from my bedroom. I ran to my room. When I opened the door I seen Benny against the wall pinned by Rory. I put my arms in between them and Rory backed off. Then I put myself in front of them. I was about to ask them what the hell happened till benny recited a spell that shot Rory back. I turned around and slapped him. He had tears in his eyes. He just backed into the wall again as if I were going to hit him again. Then I was pushed to the floor by Rory. He had Benny by the throat. Benny barely pushed him back then I tried to jump in front of them but as I did Rory went to hit Benny but Hit me to my dresser. The last thing I remembered was Benny yelling "Ethan." And Rory saying "Sorry." Then I just passed out.


	7. After the Fight

Chapter seven: After the Fight

Ethan's point of view:

I woke up to an unfamiliar room. I blinked a few times trying to steady my vision. When I could see more I realized I was in Benny's room. There was a snoring in the room. I looked over to see Benny sleeping on the floor. The door opened and Rory walked in. He had tears in his eyes when he saw me. He looked at the floor and walked to the bed. I put a hand on his shoulder. He pushed it away and started to cry. I pushed him to lie down on the bed. He just said "You shouldn't move too much it could hurt you more than me" He turned and I grabbed his shoulder and pulled him to the bed again. This time I grabbed my side because I felt a little pain. He grabbed my shoulder and laid me back down. "See I told you." He said with a frown. "I'm ok. Why were you and Benny fighting?" He just looked away. He got up and we both looked over to see Benny's tired smiling face.

Benny's point of view:

It has been a week since the fight and now Rory and I are even closer than before. I was in my last class of the day. I looked at the clock and there was five minutes left. The teacher stood up and was about to say something when the bell rang. I ran to Ethan's locker to already see Rory there. My first thought was _darn his vampire speed.___There was no Ethan. I walked over to Rory. I asked "Where is Ethan?" He looked at me with a sad look "What no hug or kiss?" I leaned in and kissed him. When I pulled away Ethan was right there. "Ethan there you are!" I said and went to kiss him. He put a finger on my lips and said "No kiss for either of you. I'm still mad at you." Rory put on his pout face and said "Why we haven't been fighting. Please." Ethan pushed Rory and me against his locker and whispered in our ears "If you two tell me why you two fought then you two will get this." He pulled away and turned all the way around. We both pouted then moved from his locker so he could put his stuff away.

Ethan's point of view:

Rory and Benny walked me to my house. "You can stay for a while." I said. "Grandma is wants me to come home early." Benny said and he walked off. "I'm hungry. I have to go…" I shook my head and he was gone. I went inside and before anything else my phone went off twice. I looked to see two texts. One was from Benny and one was from Rory. They both said **Love you.**

The next day I woke up to the sun coming through my window. Then at school Benny and Rory instantly came to my side. I thought _This is what it is going to be like after the fight. _


	8. What's Wrong E?

Chapter eight: What's Wrong E?

Ethan's point of view:

I wanted to know what they were fighting about. Was it enough to hurt themselves over it? I looked over to see Benny walking towards me. I put on my usual smile. I gasped when Rory popped right in front of me. I jumped back. I lightly punched his shoulder. "Don't do that." I said. He leaned in and said "You look cute when you get scared." I leaned in closer and said "I always look hot not cute." I smiled and he chuckled. Then Benny finally walked up behind Rory and jumped on him. I laughed and Rory said "Benny you are heavy." "What? The weak vampire can't hold me up." Benny whispered just loud enough for me to hear. Rory smirked and twisted around pinning Benny to the lockers. "Who's weak now?" Rory asked making Benny chuckle. Before Benny answered I said "Both of you are." They looked at me with sad faces. I slightly pushed Rory and he hit the lockers. I smiled and walked away swaying my hip slightly. I slightly turned my head around and seen Rory and Benny starring at my ass. They saw me looking and started walking to their next class. Right before the last class of the day Rory walked up to me and said "Benny went home because of some family emergence." I frowned but then got an idea. I grabbed Rory's arm and pulled him into a bathroom. I pushed him to the wall and pushed into him. I put my mouth right beside his ear and whispered "Please tell me what you two were fighting about and then you and Benny can be able to do anything you want to me. Please just tell." He pouted and then twisted our position. He looked at me and sighed. He said "I can already get what I want from you. I choose not to take it because I love you and him so I'm not going to tell you." He pulled away and fled the bathroom. I sighed and exited it soon after. In my last class all could think about were Rory and Benny. Why wouldn't Rory tell me and Benny has been my best friend since we meet. "Why won't they tell my?" I said in a whisper. Sarah was sitting next to me and said "Who won't tell you what?" She whispered to me. "Nothing just thinking out loud." After class Rory walked up to me and said "Ethan. Do you want to know what we fought about that bad that you did that before our last class?" I closed my locker and said in a low voice "No." I leaned my head down and just started walking off. Rory ran and grabbed my waist. "That hurts." I said as he gripped hard than normal. He let go and I ran all the way home. I heard a knock on the door. When I opened it I saw a panting Benny. "Rory said you ran off without talking to him and you seemed mad." He said with concern in his voice. I slightly closed the door but before I could close it all the way Benny put his foot there and said "What's wrong E?" I opened the door and said "Nothing. I just need time to myself." With that I closed the door and went to my room.


	9. Not Talking

**This chapter is dedicated to Justme133**

Chapter nine: Not Talking

Rory's point of view:

I was waiting for Benny to come back from Ethan's. He went over there to talk to Ethan. I heard the door open and I saw a sad looking Benny. "What did he say?" I asked as he started walking to his bedroom. "Nothing. He wouldn't tell me." I pouted and said "ok then. I guess I'll go home now." I walked to the door. Right before I opened it Benny grabbed me and said "It's late. Just stay here." I smiled and we both went to his room.

Benny's point of view:

I woke up completely naked with Rory under me. I looked out of my window and saw Ethan getting dressed. I heard Rory yawn. I turned around and smiled at him. He got up and walked over to me. We both looked ov0er to see Ethan looking at us. I waved at him and he just closed his blinds. I said "He is mad at us. Let's just go to school."

Ethan's point of view:

I closed my blinds because of Rory and him being on the other side. I went to the kitchen and had a quick breakfast then ran out the door. At school they both walked up to me. "Ethan talk to us. Please." Rory said. I grabbed them both by the arm and dragged them to the bathroom. "Will you tell me why you two were fighting?" I asked one last time. "No. If we tell you you'll be upset." Benny said trying to reason with me. Sighed and said "Fine." I went to open the door but Benny had put a locking spell on it. "Benny." He looked at me and said "I'll unlock it if you talk to us and we work this out." I grabbed him and pushed him to the wall. I yelled "Open this fucking door now!" Rory pulled me back. "Not till we work this out." Benny said. I yelled at him "Fine! You want to work this out? Then why don't you two go fuck each other again and leave me alone. We are done. Me, you, and Rory are done. Now unlock the fucking door!" He jumped back and said something that sounded like a spell and I stormed out of the bathroom. I went through the rest of the day not talking to them again and avoiding them as much as possible. As I was walking home Benny was right behind me with Rory. As I walked up to my door they walked up to Benny's.

Sarah's point of view:

Rory and Benny came up to me asking if I would talk to Ethan for them. I agreed. Now I was right outside of Ethan's window. I knocked on it. Ethan opened it and let me in. "What do you want?" He asked in a bitter tone. "What is going on between you and you boyfriends?" He looked at me and said "Exes. We broke up. Why? Did they tell you what they fought about?" I looked at him took a deep breath and said "Yes. They want me to talk to you but not tell you why. Sorry." He just turned away and said "Tell them to talk to me to tell me why and don't send some else to talk to me." I sighed and left. My last thought before I got home was they really weren't talking.

**End of chapter nine. Reminder this was dedicated to Justme133. She is an amazing writer.**

**Love to all by am who I am. **


	10. A Hurt Ethan

Chapter ten: A Hurt Ethan

Ethan's point of view:

I was in my room getting dressed. My entire family was going to the movies for something they were trying to said a family night. I didn't bother paying attention to the movie because right when we sat down Benny and Rory sat right in front of us. I got up halfway through the movie and said I was going to walk home. They told me to be careful. They were stuck to the movie. I was about half way home when I heard someone walking behind me. I turned around and seen there was a guy right there in my face. He raised his fist and hit me. I fell to the ground while he kept kicking me. After about ten minutes I passed out.

Rory's point of view:

Benny was holding on to me while we both watched the movie. I heard someone getting up from behind us. Then I heard Ethan voice say "I'm walking home." His parents said "Ok just be careful." I looked at Benny. He smiled at me and dug in closer to me. After thirty minutes later the movie was over and Benny and I were walking home. We walked up on a body on the ground. I smelled the blood coming from the body already knowing who it was I ran up to him and picked him up Benny seen his face and cried "Ethan." I packed him to his house.

Benny's point of view:

I saw Ethan in Rory's arms and felt sad and angry. Sad that he was hurt and angry at who ever done this. Rory packed him to his house. He couldn't go into his house without being invited so I had to pack him to his room. I put him on his bed. He wasn't dead just hurt is the only thing that made me from going insane.

Ethan's point of view:

I woke up in my bed. Still hurt from before. I got up to see Rory looking from Benny's to my place. He seen me and started jumping up and down. Benny looked and then ran out of his room. Rory jumped out of his window and flew to my widow. He knocked on my window. I tried to get up but I fell straight to the ground. I heard a knock on my door and Benny walked in. He picked me up and put me on my bed. He opened my window and Rory came in. He asked "How do you feel?" I said "Hurt. Hurt because of what happened and because you two don't trust me to tell me why you two were fighting."

Benny's point of view:

Rory looked at me and I knew what he was thinking. I shook my head yes and he leaned in to Ethan and whispered something to him. Ethan smacked Rory and said "That's so stupid!" I smiled because I hated a hurt Ethan. He was less hurt but whoever did that to him hurt him more.

Ethan's point of view:

Rory told me what they fought about and I slapped him. After that Rory asked "Can we get together again?" I looked at Benny who was looking like he wanted to know. I thought for a second and said nothing. Benny got closer in anticipation. They were both so close that to answer their question I grabbed them both and I knew it was a bad idea because they fell on me and it hurt my stomach but I didn't bother with the pain and just held on to them.


End file.
